Bobbin holders heretofore utilized in textile machines, particularly two-for-one twister textile yarn processing machines, for holding one or more bobbins of thread of varying heights in superimposed positions for being loosely and removably inserted into a bobbin carrier of the textile machine were constructed utilizing a tubular body for receiving the bobbins on the outside thereof and incorporated a support member on the lower end thereof which projected radially-outwardly for supporting the bobbins on the tubular body. However, the tubular bodies of these previously used bobbin holders were of predetermined length and could not accommodate one or more bobbins of varying heights, but had to be specifically constructed for particular height bobbins. An example of such previously utilized bobbin holders may be seen in German Patent No. 15 60 257 which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,049.